


Art

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Wetting, male deperation, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Caleb takes a painting course and his model seems to be struggling with something.





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> If you remember Caleb from the Meiyadd story, he's back~!

Musicians flourished in Meiyadd, as did the artists of all kinds. At one point, it was decided that Caleb should attempt other arts, much to his dismay, for he only truly had interest in the lyre. 

“I’m a lyre player, not a painter,” Caleb groaned as a maid of the court escorted him to the painting room. 

“Yes, yes, but this could help you. You should broaden your horizon to other arts to get a better sense of your own. You should have remembered this from your classes during youth. It is the same principle,” she responded gently.

Caleb wanted to protest more but if the maid could respond so gently each time he tested her he wondered just how long it would be before that patience broke. He entered the room and took in its atmosphere. It was a well lit and spacious room yet it was not at all organized. Paintings and chairs and paintbrushes remained randomly strewn about however in only specific areas. 

Sitting openly in chairs with no desks were two men. One had thick dark brown hair that fell down rather wildly and light brown skin. His eyes were an interesting shade of blue, much like the waters edge. Next to him was a taller man likely in his 30’s with black hair combed back. His skin was tan and his eyes were a gold hazel, like Caleb’s. 

“Where’s everyone else?” 

The man with the black hair smirked. “This is a private lesson. I teach those who didn’t jump into art because they planned to. Those who are seeking to broaden their horizons.” 

“Not what I was seeking…” Caleb muttered. 

The dark haired man looked him up and down and his much more smoothed out and clean, beige shirt. 

“Could’ve fooled me. You’ve got that painters look.” He said dryly. 

He was suddenly rather self aware, and noticed that they were much more lax and loose than he was. 

Caleb blushed slightly and ran his fingers through his strawberry blond hair. He wasn’t used to this kind of environment. He was used to strict classrooms with strict rules. But the nice clothes and posture he had in this environment had the two artist men looking at him sideways. 

“Before we get started, you are Caleb correct?” 

Caleb nodded. 

“I am Ocan, and this is Macchias.” 

Caleb looked to Macchias who smiled to him with a nod. 

Macchias, we’re painting you today, Ocan said with a smile. 

“Oh, alright, any pose you would like?” He said, standing up, and Caleb noticed his dark brown pants and his very loose white shirt.   
Taking in all the folds in the shirt that Caleb would have to draw, Caleb muttered, “Uh… Maybe… take the shirt off?” 

Ocan leaned back and smirked, drawing a bit of attention to the dark bristle on his chin as he rubbed it with his finger. “Yeah Macchias, take it all off.” 

Macchias blushed. “Do you mean that?” 

“No.” Ocan laughed, “Just the shirt. It’s distracting from the rest of your form.” 

Caleb looked down to the pencil in his hand and then over to his instructor. 

“Is… that ok?” 

Ocan looked over at Caleb. “Caleb, most students here have painted naked models. I’ve been a naked model.”

Caleb nodded, feeling slightly reassured yet trying to push that image out of his head. 

They got to drawing him on their canvas. Macchias decided to pose in a way that looked almost like he was walking, and his arms were flexed in a way where his left arm was   
forward while his right hand was somewhat behind his head. His face was forward and stern. It was a flattering position that showed the shape of his legs and torso rather nicely. 

Looking at his body, Caleb noticed the shape of his lower abdomen seemed almost bloated. At first he thought it was just muscle but upon further study he noticed something was odd. 

“Are you well, Macchias?” Caleb asked. 

Macchias glanced and then gave a quick and slight nod before fidgeting in stance somewhat. 

“Try to stay still, Macchias” Ocan said. Macchias gave another stiff nod. 

Time went on as sketches turned to an under painting of rough color. “This part is tricky,” Ocan warned as he prepared the paints. “But I must say, for a beginner, you seem to have   
paid some good attention to the detail.” 

“Thanks…” Caleb said with a smile, happy that comments were given freely here too. 

Macchias couldn’t stay still no matter how hard he tried. He knew he should’ve left for the bathroom before he had come to class but he didn’t want to disappoint. And now he was a statue no less, and had to stay that way with a body that couldn’t internally stay still like his muscles could. His arms ached as did his bladder, and it was starting to show on his face. 

Ocan was surprised that his skin color for Macchias was getting lighter as he looked at him. Macchias was growing pale as he fidgeted with his need. 

“I could’ve sworn your skin was darker…” Ocan muttered as he painted. Caleb hurriedly tried to follow Ocan’s lead but was distracted by concern for Macchias, as he occasionally grew wobbly in stance. His legs were starting to shake and he looked at Ocan with fear in his blue eyes as his bladder started to reach it’s limit, warning spurts turning into more than too much. 

“Hey… Ma… Chi…” Ocan started, but then he glanced down as Macchias looked up to the ceiling biting his lip, as a dark stain started to spread wildly on the crotch of his pants.   
Macchias gave an uncontrollable groan and sigh and he continued, still perfectly in pose. 

Macchias wished he could just run and hide but he felt weakened by the relief it sent through his body to finally let go as warmth streamed down his thighs and calves and poured to the floor below him, lightly pattering. 

Caleb only watched, dumbfounded, as Ocan hurriedly painted. 

“This is…” Ocan muttered. 

Macchias barely managed to snap out of his daze. “Don’t you _dare_ paint this part!” 

“Oh but it’s only fair! I paint what you look like. This is what you look like.” 

“There’s such a thing as artistic freedom! Take that freedom and remove the urine flow!”

“This is just… Art…” Ocan continued, happily painting the glistening urine stream on his legs. 

Caleb bit his lip as he painted, still trying to remember the stance from before. 

Macchias sighed, color coming back to his face and leaving him somewhat rosy as he tried to stay dignified in his pose, with the pants still dripping unto the floor. 

“I am sorry that this happened, if you said something I would have let you go before you had to stand there like that… Huh… Considering your pants… Perhaps it would’ve been   
better for you to be nude after all…” 

Macchias only blushed and gave him a look. 

When they finally finished their paintings Macchias got out of position, stretching his arms and rubbing them and then stretching his legs, mildly uncomfortable by the wetness growing cold. 

Ocan caught his grimace and said, “I have extra clothes you could wear.” 

Macchias gave a light smile to this and nodded.

“So how about it,” Ocan said, bringing Macchias to the paintings. 

“He was right, you’re pretty good for a beginner.” He said to Caleb. 

“Try to get some more focus in your lights and darks. Gives it a bit more depth.” 

“As for yours…” He said with a sigh, glancing to Ocan’s painting, which was beautifully done however there was the added stain and urine streams apparent in the image. 

“Is… Almost perfect.” 

“It’s beautiful. I think it carries a striking message,” Ocan said cheerily. 

“Come on…” Macchias groaned. 

“I think we should frame it. I want to frame it.” 

“No!”

They started to bicker back and forth as a maid entered the doorway. 

“This is the time your class would dismiss. How was the class?” 

Caleb looked back to Ocan giving painting skills and teasing Macchias and making subtle references to him wetting himself as Macchias gave quick counter arguments in return.   
Caleb grinned to the maid, who looked concerned at the havoc. 

“I had a great time.”


End file.
